


I'm praying that you're feeling the same

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Witch!Izzy AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Blue is the sweetest familiar, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Panic, These girls are adorable, This is very fluff-heavy, Witch!Izzy, human!clary, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Clary didn’t do dates.She was terrible at flirting, stumbled whenever she saw a beautiful man or woman, and didn’t know how to maintain a conversation without coming off as either overexcited or incredibly awkward.She didn’t know how she had managed to get a date with Isabelle Lightwood, of all people, but she thought she was well within her rights to panic about it a little bit.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Witch!Izzy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	I'm praying that you're feeling the same

**Author's Note:**

> title is from lewis capaldi's 'hollywood'

Clary didn’t do dates.

She was terrible at flirting, stumbled whenever she saw a beautiful man or woman, and didn’t know how to maintain a conversation without coming off as either overexcited or incredibly awkward.

She didn’t know how she had managed to get a date with  _ Isabelle Lightwood _ , of all people, but she thought she was well within her rights to panic about it a little bit. The dark-haired woman was stunning, witty, and of course, a witch. So what could she possibly want with someone as insignificant as Clary?

“Stop fretting, darling,” Magnus smirked from his seat on her sofa. The damned man had been the one to get her in this mess in the first place. She couldn’t believe she was paying the price for his matchmaking attempts. “And stop looking at me like that; you’ll thank me later. Yes, Isabelle is an intimidating woman, but she’s also one of the best witches I know. You’re going to love her, and she’s going to adore you just as much.”

“Are you sure about that?” Clary snorted. “Because from what I can tell, Isabelle Lightwood is this incredibly powerful witch who’s also somehow kind and clever, and there’s no way someone like that would want to be with someone like me. I’m an art student, Magnus! I don’t even have a degree yet, but Isabelle has her life all figured out. Also, I’m pretty sure Alec would kill me if I ever did something to hurt her, even if it were unintentional!”

“You’re exaggerating, biscuit.” Her friend rolled his eyes. “And you’re also being particularly self-deprecating today. Just… Don’t fret too much, alright? This is only a lunch date, it’s not like you’re meeting the family or anything. If it goes well, then you can start worrying. And if not, you can forget all about the whirlwind that is Isabelle and move on. In the meantime, stay calm and be yourself.”

If only that was possible. For some reason, the mere thought of seeing the gorgeous witch again made Clary want to throw up. Not in a bad way, of course, more in a there-are-butterflies-in-my-stomach kind of way. She hadn’t been on a date in, well, over a year, and she was convinced she would screw something up with Isabelle.

“I’m allowed to be nervous,” she told Magnus, narrowing her eyes at him when he smiled amusedly. “Oh, don’t you dare give me that look, mister! Do you want me to remind you of how bad you were when Alec and you started dating? Because I will if that’s what it takes to get you to stop making fun of me. First dates are horrible, Magnus, you know this just as well as I do. Now, stop sitting there uselessly and tell me which shirt I should wear!”

Her friend huffed at her threat but pointed to the green shirt, saying it would make her eyes stand out. Content with the choice, she threw it on as quickly as possible, very aware that she had to leave soon if she didn’t want to be late.

“How do I look?” she asked, grabbing her keys and wallet and stuffing them into an old purse Magnus had dug out for her. “Will I scare her off or will she be blown away by my beauty? Wait, no, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. I’m going to be late, so I’ll let you see yourself out. I love you!”

“I love you too,” Magnus called out just before she slammed her studio’s door shut and raced down the stairs.

The café Isabelle had chosen was relatively close to her building, but she was cutting it close. Inviting Magnus to help her had been a terrible idea, even though his presence had soothed her frayed nerves a little bit. Still, she should have known his teasing would make her late.

By the time she reached the little restaurant that doubled as a coffee shop, she was breathless, sweaty, and probably red in the face. Not the best impression to make on her date, but it was either that or being horrifyingly late, so she’d have to deal with it. And if Isabelle judged her for her looks then maybe she wasn’t as Magnus claimed she was.

“Clary!”

The witch’s bright voice broke through her thoughts and Clary turned to look at Isabelle and greet her in return. However, as soon as she spotted the other woman, she forgot how to speak.

The first time they had met, Isabelle had been worried about her familiar, in a hurry, and clearly not at her best. This time, she was clearly ready for a date. Her blue dress hugged her curves perfectly and her make-up made her dark eyes stand out even more. Her heels meant she was slightly taller than Clary and the redhead found it  _ very  _ attractive.

“Isabelle,” she finally breathed out, smiling at her date shyly. “You look beautiful.”

“Oh, thank you,” the witch answered – and was she blushing? “You look quite nice too. That shirt does wonders for your hair and eyes. Does my brother-in-law have anything to do with it or are you just extremely fashionable as well as looking like a model?”

“Um, Magnus helped me,” Clary admitted sheepishly. She could have lied, but something about Isabelle made her want to open up and laugh about her own shortcomings. “Although I’m glad to see you didn’t let Alec help with  _ your  _ outfit. No offence, but your brother doesn’t know anything about colours.”

“None taken,” Isabelle laughed delightedly. “Alec’s lack of fashion sense isn’t exactly a secret. I don’t know how he managed to snag himself a husband like Magnus, but well… The wonders of soulmates, I suppose.”

“Right,” Clary chuckled. Really, Magnus and Alec had very little in common, but they somehow worked perfectly. Clary had always dreamed of finding something similar and couldn’t help but hope that maybe Isabelle was the one she would find it with. “So, do you come here often?”

“Not really,” Isabelle shrugged. “But Magnus loves taking us here for family brunches, so I’ve gotten used to it. It’s familiar, cosy, and I know you don’t live too far away. What about you? Is this a regular place for you?”

“Somewhat,” Clary replied. “I mean, the food is great and the people are nice, so I try to stop by once in a… Um, Isabelle, is your scarf  _ moving _ ?”

She had assumed the scarf was some sort of fashion statement she didn’t understand, and since it matched the dress she hadn’t questioned it. However, it was undeniably moving, and it took Clary an embarrassing amount of time to realise what the accessory actually. Thankfully, she figured it out before Isabelle could tease her on her lack of observation skills.

“You let Blue curl around you like that?” she blurted out. “Isn’t it a bit uncomfortable for him? And for you, now that I think about it. Wait, do you take him everywhere? Or is this some intimidation tactic Alec put him up to?”

“Whilst I’ll admit that sounds like something my brother would do, he had nothing to do with Blue’s presence this time,” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “No, my little familiar here decided he wanted to see you again. I think he likes you, which is both very sweet and very strange.”

“Not a fan of new people?” Clary guessed, extending a hand towards the blue fox and giggling when it nuzzled into her palm. “Aren’t you a soft one.”

When Isabelle didn’t answer, she looked up at her date and pulled her hand away once she noticed the puzzled look on the woman’s face. Perhaps she shouldn’t have reached for her familiar like that; there had to be a code she didn’t know about. Damn Magnus and Alec for never introducing her to their familiars and teaching her about magic. If they had, she wouldn’t be making such a fool of herself in front of the most beautiful witch in New York City.

“I’m sorry,” she winced. “I shouldn’t have done that. He just looked so comfortable and content and I couldn’t help myself. Not that I’m trying to justify my behaviour, since it was completely inappropriate… Shit, have I ruined things already?”

“Clary, calm down,” Isabelle smiled amusedly. “You have nothing to worry about. I was just surprised by Blue’s attitude. I knew he liked you, but this is something else. He doesn’t hate strangers, but he’s usually a lot… colder. It says a lot about you that he adores you. Good thing he does because I don’t date anyone he hates.”

Part of Clary knew the witch was teasing her, but it didn’t stop her from blushing profusely at what Isabelle was implying. Maybe she had more of a chance that she had thought she did. Clearly, Isabelle didn’t mind her ramblings. Feeling decidedly more confident than she had a few minutes earlier, Clary laced her fingers through her date’s and lead them into the café, grinning at the owners and skipping towards a free table.

If Isabelle thought her sudden mood swing was strange, she didn’t say anything. In fact, she looked almost… fond?

“Why are you staring at me like that?” the redhead asked, feeling shy all over again. God, the things Isabelle did to her. How could she make her emotions go up and down like that? She was certain she had never been this way before. Sure, she tended to go from happy to sad in less than a minute, but not around strangers.

“Am I not allowed to admire the pretty girl in front of me?” Isabelle teased her. “I find you absolutely fascinating, Clary Fray, and I don’t want to miss any of it by looking away. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no! No, not at all!” Clary was quick to correct her. The last thing she wanted was for the witch to look away from her. “I’m just not used to people paying so much attention to me. I mean, there was Simon, who’s my best friend, but he had a bit of a crush on me so that doesn’t count. And I guess my mom stares at me sometimes, but she’s my mom so it’s not the same thing. Ah, sorry, I’m a bit nervous.”

At her last admission, Isabelle’s amused gazed softened and turned into something a lot gentler. It made Clary’s heart flutter in ways it never had before, and once again, she wanted to curse Magnus and Alec for not introducing her to their sister earlier. How had she gone so long without Isabelle Lightwood in her life?

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” her date murmured. “I’m not here to interrogate you or find out all your flaws or bad habits, I’m just… I want to get to know you, Clary. I rarely find people who interest me, but you do. You really, really do, and you can talk as much as you want because I promise I won’t find you any less wonderful. If anything, it’ll only make me like you more.”

Okay, okay, this was fine. Clary wasn’t about to freak out about her date admitting she  _ liked her _ , not at all. She was cool, so cool, and she didn’t panic over little things like that. Still, having someone like Isabelle tell her she was interesting was a bit unreal.

“Please, I’m nothing compared to you,” the redhead finally answered. “I mean, I’m not saying I have no redeeming qualities, because I definitely do. But you’re a witch, for god’s sake! You’ve got Magnus Bane for a brother-in-law, a brother who can speak to animals, a mischievous and adorable familiar, and you can do magic! I’m not sure an art student like me can ever live up to that.”

“Good thing I’m coming into this with zero expectations, then,” Isabelle grinned. “I think we could have something great, Clary, but this is our first date. I’m not trying to find out your darkest secrets, and I’m not expecting to spill any of my own instead. However, I wouldn’t mind telling you stories and hearing some of your own and finding out more about you.”

“Right,” Clary breathed out. “Sorry, I haven’t done this in a long time.”

Isabelle hummed, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. She was clearly looking for something and, when she looked away from Clary a few seconds later, the redhead could only assume she had found it.

“It might surprise you, but I haven’t either,” the witch shrugged. “It’s surprisingly difficult to find someone who doesn’t just want me for my powers, influence, or looks. Something tells me that’s not why you’re here, though, which is why I’m trying my best to not appear completely crazy. Trust me, once you get to know me, you’ll wish you had run away.”

“Unlikely,” Clary blurted out before she could think over her own words. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, silently cursing herself for being so blunt and weird. Magnus was going to tease her about this forever.

To her surprise – and relief – Isabelle didn’t seem to mind her comment. In fact, the woman burst out laughing, her cheeks a flaming red. Really, why hadn’t anyone told her that on top of being stunning and confident, Isabelle was also adorable? And what kind of superpowers had Clary been blessed with to make such a strong woman look so flustered?

She must have made an angel happy in a past life.

“So…” Isabelle cleared her throat, visibly trying to pull herself together. “Why don’t you tell me about art school. I’d love to lie and say I’m very knowledgeable on the topic, but I have a feeling you’re an amazing teacher and I don’t want to pass that up.”

The compliment caught Clary off guard, just like everything Isabelle Lightwood did, but she beamed at the other woman. Ranting about art was something she was very good at, and the words slipped out easily.

The two of them talked about school for a while before moving on to Isabelle’s – call me Izzy – job and clients, then Blue, then their families, then Alec and Magnus’ wedding. When they both realised they had somehow managed to miss each other during the event, they ranted about the unfairness of the universe for a while before bursting into giggles.

By the end of the date, Clary was convinced Izzy was her soulmate. There was no explanation for the almost literal sparks that flew between them as they spoke. They had the same tastes when it came to the important things – such as foxes and perfect dates – but also had very different interests which made their conversation all the more interesting.

Damn it, she was so gone for the beautiful witch. She even accepted a walk home, even though she could have easily gone back alone. How anyone could say no to Izzy and Blue’s puppy eyes was a mystery; the two of them combined were deadly.

“This is me,” she reluctantly announced as they reached her building. It wasn’t anything much, but Izzy didn’t seem to care about that. She had eyes only for Clary, which was extremely flattering and a little intimidating. “Thanks for walking with me.”

“It was my pleasure.” Izzy smiled. “I don’t make it a habit to abandon pretty girls after a great date. Would it be presumptuous of me to assume we’ll be going on a second one? Sooner rather than later, of course.”

“Of course,” Clary answered seriously. She breathed in deeply, staring into Izzy’s entrancing eyes for a second longer. Then, gathering all her courage, she asked the question which had been aching to come out for the last half hour. “May I kiss you?”

“I’d be a fool to say no to such a tempting offer,” Isabelle whispered, already leaning in to meet Clary halfway.

The redhead didn’t hesitate, didn’t let herself think about it too much. Her lips met Izzy’s, and she melted into the touch. She felt herself stumble forwards, crushing their mouths closer together, but Izzy didn’t pull back. Instead, she pulled Clary in until the distance between them was non-existent.

Their lips slid against each other warmly, easily, and Clary felt herself fall for Izzy a tiny bit more with each movement of their mouths. It felt so good, being wrapped in the witch’s arms, and playing with the woman’s hair with her fingertips. If she could kiss Izzy for the rest of her life, she would be more than happy.

Perhaps it should have been a terrifying thought, but when Izzy stepped back and smiled at her softly, Clary thought there was nothing to be afraid of.

Who cared if she fell as long as Isabelle Lightwood fell with her?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thanks so much for reading, and a special thanks to [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj) for beta'ing this fic and being the sweetest supporter of my Clizzy content <3 I hope you all enjoyed this, I know it doesn't have much plot but I really needed this fluff. I'm definitely thinking of writing more in this universe, so we'll have to see!
> 
> Love, Julie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
